Seaplanes and amphibious helicopters, which can take off and land over water, have been provided. New types of overwater aircraft which offer advantages over seaplanes traditional helicopters are being developed. These aircraft may have rotors oriented like a helicopter and are therefore able to take off and land vertically. It may be desirable for such aircraft to have the ability to take off and land in a relatively smaller body of water (e.g., whereas a seaplane needs to taxi along the surface of the water, which requires a larger body of water) without the complexity and expense associated with a traditional amphibious helicopter. Techniques which improve the operational efficiency of such aircraft would be desirable because power would be conserved.